<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На страже by Mitlaure, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224572">На страже</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure'>Mitlaure</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021'>WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animamundi Dark Alchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: визуал G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На страже</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>